Deriahk
Deriahk is a Skakdi of Lightning, and the current leader of the Order of the Great Creators. Biography Early Life Deriahk, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Spiriah, a rogue Makuta. As a result of the Makuta's experiments, he was altered and gained the Elemental Power of Lightning, as well as other powers. He left Zakaz and began a quest to find Artakha, believing that he could shelter there away from the destructive might of Spiriah. He never succeeded in finding the Great Refuge, but he arrived at Takiw Nui. There, he met Vavakx and became his bodyguard and assistant. The Pit Many years later, Deriahk went to the Pit. He was wounded by Barraki Pridak and left for sea beasts. After escaping, he met with Vavakx to plan how to get the Kanohi Ignika. Deriahk was told by to abduct the Ga-Matoran Kryehk who picked the Mask of Life during its fall and bring her to his cave. Later, Deriahk and Vavakx discovered Veuy and Manauhk. After a battle, Deriahk sacrified part of his own life energy to allow Vavakx to shapeshift and he fell unconscious, but he had freed Vavakx from his locked form and in gratitude he teleported Deriahk to safety. Search for Mata Nui Vavakx, Deriahk, Tahkod and Khad has now appeared on Bara Magna to search for Mata Nui. There they met two Glatorian and two Agori fighting each other. He was later tracked down by Hantrek. Later, Tahkod teleported both him and Gryk from the arena. Gryk was taken for interrogation by the Order of the Great Creators on the New Takiw-Nui. He woke up and Gryk accepted to join the Order of the Great Creators. They tried to stop Dark Vavakx and Dertbrez from destroying New Takiw-Nui but they failed when both of them were teleported. They followed Dertbrez back to Bara Magna were Deriahk shape-shifted into Hydreriahk. Preparations for Rocius-Nui's Awakening Some time after arriving back on Tesara, Vavakx started the invasion of Roxtus and Deriahk succeeded in wiping out the Skrall species. Shortly after the invasion, he journeyed with the Alpha Beings, the Agori and Glatorian inside Rocius-Nui and discovered an island. Deriahk stayed on the island while Vavakx and his team eventually journeyed underneath the island. After Veuy's victory over Teridax, Deriahk returned to the Matoran Universe. Return Then, Deriahk travelled to Metru Nui, where the Turaga organized a ceremony to honor the agents of the Order of the Great Creators. He and Vavakx traveled to Ga-Metru, and spoke with Kryehk and Begra. Vavakx gave Hantrek's Kanohi to the Matoran, to be stored in the Archives. Then they heard a lound scream. Deriahk wnet to the area and discovered Begra, wounded. Ahkmou and a Toa of shadow appeared with the Trankerkokiskorniahk. Deriahk followed the Toa while Vavakx detained Ahkmou. He failed in retrieve the mask, that was then used to free Zakkond. The Makuta threatened to kill Deriahk using the powers of the mask in conjunction with his own powers, but Vavakx received the attack and died. Deriahk summoned a thunderstorm and weakened Zakkond, who then escaped. Deriahk was officially declared the new leader of the Order of the Great Creators after Vavakx's death. Abilities and Traits thumb|255px|right|Deriahk's Official Video Deriahk has a high capacity to analyse situations and criticize according to what he thinks. However, he can display indifference and tries to be involved only in missions with future purposes. He has a need to understand his environment to make it suit to what he needs. He uses great strategies to achieve his purposes, but he can be negative when not getting what he wants. He hates showing his feelings because he doesn't want to appear vulnerable. Is cold and enjoys his solitude. Deriahk possesses the Elemental Power of Lightning, but it must be used in conjunction with another Skakdi to work. He can drain and absorb a foe's energy at a distance, then use this energy to access his latent Elemental Powers for a short time. His Psionic Vision allows him to "see" the mind of others, but this process instills vertigo in them. Due to his exposure to the waters of The Pit, Deriahk is now a water-breather. Later, he was given a special breathing apparatus which allows him to breathe outside water. Mask and Tools Deriahk wears a Kanohi Garai, Mask of Gravity, which allows him to manipulate and control gravity around a target. This Kanohi has visors for targeting purposes and to scan certain things. After being mutated, the mask was fused to his skull, but is still operational. His Shock Rifle is known for two distinct capabilities: it can fire lightning blasts by tapping into his Elemental Powers (So can be used without teaming with other Skakdi), and is capable of absorbing any force used against him. This weapon is "loyal" to Deriahk and will produce a powerful electric current if someone other than him tries to hold it. Trivia *Deriahk is Diebeq5b's current Self-MOC. *Deriahk has a pet Kinloka. Appearences *Bionicle Tales --Diebeq5b 03:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters